


The Million Mile Club

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge story. It appears that Sarek is aroused when he first disembarks from the shuttle that brought the Vulcan diplomatic party to the Enterprise during JTB. What put him in that state…or who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Million Mile Club

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _The Million Mile Club_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sarek of Vulcan read for the third time the outline for the Coridan admission to the Federation. Making several mental notes about certain minor points that needed clarification, he turned off the viewer and sat back. The shuttle had already begun its approach to the Enterprise, and they would disembark within the hour, allowing for any possible delays.

 

Reaching over to his wife, he gently touched her arm. “Amanda, it is time to wake up.” He watched the hint of a smile play on her lips as she opened her eyes.

 

“I fell asleep again?” She placed her hand over her husband’s that was on the armrest. “These long trips put me right out.”

 

“So I have observed.” He watched her yawn and stretch as best as she could in the confines of the shuttle. She had removed her outer cloak due to the length of the trip and the warm temperature that kept the Vulcans aboard comfortable.

 

Retrieving it from an empty seat, she placed it over her lap. Surprisingly, she allowed part of it to drape over Sarek’s lap, too. As he started to remove it, she grasped his wrist.  “I wanted to tell you about a most pleasant dream I was having.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Sarek couldn’t imagine why Amanda would want to tell him about a dream. She lowered his hand so that it was on her cloak.  “A dream? I would not believe that you had enough time for a dream, my wife.” He started to move his hand, but Amanda had once again placed her hand over his, and she pushed against his fingers to stop his movement.

 

“Just listen a moment. I think you’ll find it most… fascinating.”

 

Curious by her insistence on telling him the dream, Sarek only raised an eyebrow and sat back.  “Very well. You will need to be brief, as we are in a final approach pattern.”

 

“This won’t take long.” She leaned closer to him, and he wondered at the serendipitous action even as she removed her hand from his. Now with her hands under the cloak, she began to tell him of the dream.

 

“Do you remember the last reception we attended at the Embassy on Earth?” Noting the slight nod from her husband, Amanda continued. “I was drawn into a discussion between several of the other diplomat’s wives, who were complaining about the long, boring travel that was involved between different missions. One of the women offered a rather unique solution.”

 

As she spoke, Sarek noticed her voice had lowered to carry only to him.  “Unique?” He felt her hand brush against his leg, and he quickly retrieved it from under the cloak. “Amanda, I’m certain that whatever you were planning was most…interesting, but we are preparing to dock with the Enterprise. I cannot afford a distraction, no matter how enjoyable.”

 

Frowning, Amanda harrumphed as she sat back. Then, she gave a sly look to her uncooperative husband. “You mean you aren’t curious about the solution? I’ll just tell you what it was. Hearing me talk isn’t a distraction, is it?”

 

Knowing better than to disagree, he checked out the portal. The starship still appeared as only a slightly larger object than the stars in the background. “Very well, Amanda. What was the solution?”

 

“She said that she was a member of the Million Mile Club. I asked her what that was; apparently, I was the only one there that hadn’t heard of it, which was embarrassing.” Moving in closer, she was now leaning against Sarek’s arm as she whispered. The other aides were in seats behind them and wouldn’t likely overhear, but Sarek noted her attempt at concealment and lowered his head closer to listen. “Anyway, she told me that the club was open to anyone who had ever had sexual relations while on a transport, either a shuttle or similar sized craft. It had to be a small vehicle, so a starship wouldn’t count. The idea was to have the encounter practically under the noses of everyone aboard, yet not get caught. It sounded very exciting to me.”

 

Sarek sat back into his seat. He then looked at his wife, who was smiling quite broadly. “Amanda, such an activity on a shuttle would be impossible. There is only one room that is private enough for such an encounter, and…” Pausing, he noted the way his wife was slowly nodding. Now convinced that the women she’d been talking to were not being truthful, he continued. “The thought of having a sexual encounter in such a manner is distasteful. It would not be possible in such a confined area.”

 

“Oh? You mean the location, or the idea itself is distasteful?  And, when there’s a will, there’s a way.”

 

He knew once again he was on delicate ground as he considered his answer. Amanda had again snaked her hand under the cloak near his leg. He could feel her barely brush against his pant leg.  “The location. There is not enough room in a shuttle lavatory.” He waited for her response, even as the Enterprise’s form became noticeable in the portal.

 

“It would involve some creativity, but it could be done. At least it could be in my dream.” Now snuggling close against his arm, she gave his leg a gentle squeeze.

 

Again, Sarek reached under the cloak to remove her hand.  Carefully placing it back on her lap, he noticed her look of disappointment.  “Amanda, once we are on board the Enterprise, we will have privacy. This shuttle is simply too intimate a setting.” He watched her eyes roll back as she grimaced.

 

“Intimate,” she repeated, making sure Sarek could see the exasperation in her eyes. “That’s the point, and you’re not cooperating.” Suddenly, those same eyes lit up with a plan, and Sarek sensed that it would likely not involve patience. She leaned back into him and nearly touched her lips to his ear. “I was just going to discreetly enjoy the feel of your muscled body covered by my cloak, but now you’ve upset me. I’ll be back in a moment.” Without another word, Amanda slipped out of her seat, threw her cloak into her chair, and went to the back of the shuttle. He heard the door to the lavatory open and shut, and as he glanced toward the back, his two aides raised identical eyebrows. Raising one in reply, Sarek turned back around and wondered if he should go to the door, or if that would only upset her more. Obviously, there was not a logical action that would suit this singular circumstance.

 

“Sarek, could you come here a moment? I need your help.” Amanda’s voice sounded somewhat anxious, and as he hurriedly responded, Sarek felt a flash of concern that perhaps his wife was ill. Noting the two aides had also turned to the door, Sarek held up a hand as he passed. “I shall let you know if there is a problem,” he said as he went into the lavatory.

 

As soon as he was in the tiny space, Amanda closed the door with a victorious slam of her hand against the wall panel, which set the ‘occupied’ mode. Startled by her sudden move, Sarek’s eyes narrowed as he did a rapid sweep to confirm that she wasn’t suffering from any illness or condition that required medical attention. Instead, she was also appraising him, a most delighted look on her face, her eyes paying particular attention to where her hand had so recently been.

 

“You said that you needed my help,” Sarek intoned, trying not to notice that they were nearly standing against each other in the room that was only meant for one. The thin, sheer material of her dress clung to her even as she moved to put her arms around his neck.

 

“I do need your help,” she sighed as she pulled him down to her.

 

The thought of resisting was quickly quashed as he answered her with a long kiss. Reluctantly, he tried one final time to reason with her, and perhaps with himself, even as he felt his body beginning to react. Pushing his back against the door only allowed him an extra few centimeters distance.  “ _Aduna_ , while this is certainly pleasurable, we will be boarding the Enterprise soon. We will not have time to undress, do as you want, and then dress.” He suddenly found that he couldn’t calculate the exact time until boarding, nor did he want to as he heard her low chuckle.

 

“Do as I want?” she teased as her hands lazily traced a path through his hair and down his neck. “You mean that you don’t want to, too?”

 

Eyes narrowing, Sarek held her gaze as his hands, seemingly of their own volition, began to trace a path down her waist to her hips. Feeling her tense with anticipation at his touch, he pulled her swiftly into a tight embrace that caused her to gasp in elated surprise.  “Do you realize,” he said, his velvety soft voice caressing her even as his hands brushed against her, “that the only thing separating us from my aides and the pilot is that door? It is likely not completely soundproof. We cannot make any noise, or we shall be discovered. Is this what you wanted?” Now pressed fully along his body, she could feel his own tautness and desire as he leaned and breathed his next words into her ear. “Is this the reckless adventure that you craved?” Her only response was to exhale as she tried to answer.

 

A sharp rap on the door caused them both to jump. “Ambassador? Are you and your wife well?” The aide’s voice carried easily through the door, and Sarek gave Amanda a knowing look, even as he sensed in her an incredible annoyance that the mood was ruined.

 

“We shall be out momentarily. My wife needed my assistance with her dress.” Amanda bit her lip and buried her head into Sarek’s shoulder to keep from laughing.

 

“Very well, _S’haile_.” The aide’s voice was steady, but Sarek recognized the miniscule signs of confusion in the response.  Fortunately, the aides were new and wouldn’t ask many questions…at least, he hoped they wouldn’t. Now, he turned back to the matter at hand.

 

“Now, isn’t the expression ‘where were we’?” Sarek asked, a fleeting smile on his lips as he watched the way his wife trembled as his hands continued their travel around her hips. “What will you tell the other wives about this?”

 

“Nothing. I’m delighted by their belief that my sex life is nonexistent.” She gave him a wicked grin. “I’m sure it’s why they didn’t tell me about the club. I prefer that they presume I lead a celibate life.”

 

“Are you certain that you will be able to remain silent?” he asked, even as his fingertips pressed into her flesh.

 

“About this?” she teased, but realizing what he was speaking of, she giggled. “Are you?” she challenged, and allowed her hands to travel down the front of his tunic toward his pants. Even as her hands moved over his abdomen, she began to lower herself.

 

Knowing what she planned, he promptly, but lightly, grasped her wrists and pulled her back up.  “ _Aduna_ , what was your intention?” he inquired, an amused look in his eyes showing full well that he knew what she had considered doing. Her ‘caught’ expression told him what he needed to know. “If you believe that you can keep yourself noiseless in such a way, I shall have to forbid it. We will both risk detection in the same degree and manner.”

 

“What about the time?” Amanda asked, even as her head fell back at his light kisses on her neck. Breathing in, she forgot the question as he maneuvered her around so that she faced the door.  Bemused, she looked over her shoulder, but Sarek had now reached around her and began to trace a circular pattern over her dress that started under, then around, each breast that lazily became smaller until each nipple was erect by the time he got to them. Amanda felt the tautness in her body increase at the action even as his passionate kisses on her neck caused her to moan with anticipation.  She tensed as she realized she couldn’t make any sound louder than that. The insight sent a humored flash through them both.

 

Now cupping each breast in his hands, Sarek sensed Amanda’s body becoming more aware of his growing erection.

 

There was no hesitation as she wriggled suggestively against the noticeable bulge in his pants. “Not that I don’t appreciate it,” she whispered over her shoulder as she leaned forward to press herself against the door jam, “but there’s just not enough time for foreplay.”

 

With fierce intensity, he grasped with one hand the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her hips, even as he attacked the clasps on his pants. Loath to permit his wife to help, he quickly undid the clasps and allowed his engorged penis to be released from its confinement. With unanticipated swiftness, he entered her in one plunge, nearly lifting her off the floor. Not as prepared as she had thought, she slipped, and her right knee struck against the door with a sharp thud. Freezing to see if the noise would alert the aides, Amanda sent reassurance through their bond that she wasn’t injured.  Growing bold with the continued calm in the shuttle cabin, Sarek began his rhythmic thrusts as he heard Amanda’s raspy pants at each motion. Her barely audible sighs of pleasure nearly sent him over the edge, but the realization that she was being so vigilantly muted goaded him. Emboldened with the knowledge that he could make her cry out, he felt a certain obstinate need to force the aides to come to the door. Increasing his pace, he could sense through their bond that she was close. Her irregular gasps were increasing in intensity and he felt victory at hand; however, he hadn’t anticipated his own reaction. The stimulation was so tremendous…the peculiar location so unreasonable…his wife was so excited by the triumph of conquest… Without warning, he buried himself within his wife as deeply as he could as he cried out with the blast of ecstasy and release that he hadn’t envisioned, even as she threw her head back and wordlessly melted with him. A placid stillness filled them both as they came back to reality. He wasn’t surprised to feel the gentle shaking from Amanda’s laughter even as she contained her comments about his lapse. They both expected the rap at the door that came within seconds.

 

“Ambassador? _S’haile_ , are you well? We have boarded the Enterprise, and the pilot would like his instructions, sir. Should I contact the medical personnel on board?”

 

“No, there is no emergency. One moment. We shall be out soon.” Amanda again chuckled at his selection of words. Moving swiftly with the knowledge that they were supposed to be preparing for their departure from the shuttle, they readjusted their clothing and checked each other to make sure their appearance was presentable.

 

“Sarek, what’s wrong? You don’t appear to be…finished,” Amanda commented, both amusement and uneasiness somehow both radiating from her eyes.

 

“Finished?” he countered, wondering what she meant. Her eyes traveled down to the front of his pants. Sarek knew that he still felt a strange dilation within his veins, but he thought it could be eradicated with his biocontrols. Why he was having such a difficult time was at first impossible to discern; then, it occurred to him that the medication he was taking for his chest pain might be affecting him in this unforeseen way.

 

“It is of no consequence and will pass,” he stated, hoping he sounded more convincing than he currently felt. It shouldn’t have been a problem at all. “Should we wait a few more moments?”

 

Amanda grinned. “And keep everyone waiting and wondering what we’re been doing? Sarek, the presentation should be enough to keep everyone’s concentration on the introductions.” Carefully smoothing out the front of her dress in the cramped space, she shrugged and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Pressing the wall panel to unlock the door, she looked over her shoulder, a playful look on her face. “Don’t worry, _Adun_ …it’s not like anyone else will notice.”

 

THE END


End file.
